2014.02.23 - Spider-Men
What a beautiful shiny afternoon in Brooklyn it was that day. One could barely even notice the smell emanating from the sewers! Nothing was going to get Spider-Man down that day. Unless something bad happens. Oh God, he's had the thought now something terrible was going to happen! Spider-Man currently had a free period from school, so he was doing some patrolling, swinging about the borough. He stopped one purse snatcher, so all in all everything was looking pretty good. Free periods isn't something that one often experiences at The Spider's age, but he, too, has one today, with one of his teachers being called away last-minute (possibly doing heroics themselves). So, he takes the chance to slip home and pick up a book he'd forgotten last weekend. Travelling all the way to Brooklyn from Metropolis is quite a trip for most people, but webs make things a lot easier. So Spider-man might spot him, swinging, going from web to web and speeding along much faster than traffic. Out of the corner of his eye he catches his fellow Spider swinging in the opposite direction. "Well if it aint another one of them Spider-Types. We should start a band. Can boy bands have girls?" He launches one line towards The Spider's direction and takes a low and long arcing dip in order to catch up with him, then swings along at his pace, "Well fancy meeting you around these parts!" The Spider looks over, and says, "Spider-man! Hey!" He changes course at the end of his current arc, shooting a web that will take him to land on a nearby building. Specifically not his own parents' building. Spider-Man let go of his line to flip, and land on the side of the building next to The Spider. Underneath his mask he smiled, and gave the younger arachnid a wave, "Been a while. Just wanted to swing over and say hi. Unless you were on your way to stop something important. If so, my bad." The Spider shakes his head and says, "Oh, no, just... patrolling." Not exactly a lie, if he'd seen anything happening on the way he'd have stepped in. "Thanks again for the formula. Finally getting the hang of using the webs." Spider-Man looked to the opening of the small web slinger slightly protruding from his gloves, "Thanks. They get me around town. These things can get pricy, can't they?"%rHe shrugged, the topic of money wasn't his favorite even if it was on his mind a little too often. He turned his attention towards The Spider, "So how has everything been going? The world isn't ending this five minutes so I thought I'd get to know you a little more. You don't have to give /too/ many details. Obviously." He moved to cross his arms in front of his chest and shook his head with a soft laugh, "You know, as one of my fellow Arachnids running swinging around the place. We must be breeding." The Spider nods and says, "Well, been going good, actually. No alien invasions, no demon attacks, no video game characters coming to life. Haven't actually felt in over my head in about a month. Mostly just been muggings and hold-ups lately." There was a pause for a moment, with Spider-Man quirking his brow underneath his mask before speaking, "...video game characters coming to life? Ok, officially our lives a little /too/ weird some days." He let out a sigh. Why couldn't Mario come to life? Of course there were ways that could go terribly wrong too. Instead he gave his fellow spider a thumbs up, and reached into the belt he kept underneath his shirt, and pulled out a card from one of the pockets. On it was printed "Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!" and scribbled in pen was a phone number, "I know things have been crazy around the city, and well in general. But I've been trying to reach out to all of my fellow Spiders crawling around. You need me for anything? Just call or text. We can patrol together, train, take down giant lizards together. Skys the limit!" The Spider nods and says, "Yeah.. few months ago, this nut with a lightsaber tried to rob a video game store and started making characters come to life. Mario, Link, Kirby, and a zombie from some zombie game." He then reaches to take the card and says, "Oh, that'd be awesome. It'd be amazing to learn from you... I don't really know what I'm doing most of the time." Underneath the mask Spider-Man grinned, "No way. I could teach you some moves, but you know what you're doing out there. I've caught you on the news a couple of times." He reached out with his fist towards The Spider, "Now hit this, time to Spider-Bump. I've got to get swingin'." Not that it's obvious, with the mask, but The Spider is smiling ear-to-ear at that compliment. "Thanks." He bumps fists with Spider-man and says, "See you later." Category:Log